sporepaediefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli
Hi, Sporepädie Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Toa der Legenden (Diskussion) 12:20, 7. Apr. 2010 Woher kommt denn diese Vorlage????Die hab ich gar nich gemacht°o° Naja,wie dem auch sei,das Autorenteam des Sporepädie-Wikis(bestehend aus mir und jetzt auch dir^^)lässt dich ganz herzlich begrüßen!Auf eine schöne Zusammenarbeit.Achja,bevor ich's vergesse,willst du Admin werden?? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 07:16, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Welche Vorlage? Die Kreaturenvorlage? Die hab ich gemacht *mir selbst auf die Schulter klopf* xD. Na denn. Jetzt können wir ran. Ob ich Admin werden will? Klar, gerne! Ich hab ja viel Zeit zum Aufpassen. P.S. Ich hab gerade neue Bilder und Avatare gemacht, die ich jetzt dann hochlade. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 07:52, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gut,ich werd dich dann zum Admin ernennen.Mit zwei Leuten macht das Arbeiten i-wie wieder Spaß^^ I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 07:56, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gut. Was passiert, wenn ich Admin werde? Kommt da irgendwie ne Nachricht? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 08:02, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Keine Ahnung,aber ich würds dir dann auch sagen,nur das blöde Problem ist,das ich nicht mehr weiß,wo man jemanden zu einem Admin machen kann.......Weist du es vielleicht?? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 08:08, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Weist du eigentlich,wie man den Skin ändert?? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 08:17, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nee, hab keine Ahnung - frag mal nen Wikia-Helfer. Zum Skin: Welchen Skin meinst du, den Zentralskin oder deinen persönlichen Skin? Zu 1.: Kp, aber ich glaube, die Seite müsste MediaWiki: Monaco.css heißen - glaub ich zumindest. Zu 2.:noch weniger Plan xD. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 08:43, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sooooo du bist jetzt Admin,du müsstest das eigentlich oben an dem Balken sehen,da du jetzt mehr Freiheit hast. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 09:05, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Übrigens: Wie findest du: 300px [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 09:30, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Einfach klasse!!!!!!!Gigantoeos sieht echt......... GIGANTISCH aus! I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 09:34, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Du,Stachli,kennst du einen Fachbegriff für Säugetiere und Weichtiere,gibts da überhaupt einen??? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 09:37, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Säugetiere wäre Mammalia,- Weichtiere Mollusca [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 09:58, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Woher weist du das??? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 10:01, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Lexikon. Übrigens: Vielleicht wird Sankton aus dem ToWFF auch hier aktiv. Ich hab ihn angeworben, da ich heut nachmittag zu ihm gehe. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 10:06, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das ist gut,dann wären wir schon zu dritt. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 10:23, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mal bisschen die Monaco-Sidebar nochmal verändert(das meiste daraus brauchten wir gar nich).Wir brauchan mal eine strukturierte Ordnung hier,damit auf die Kategorien Kreaturen,Landschaftstypen,Planeten(noch nicht erstellt) und noch weitere direkt von der Monaco Sidebar zurückgreifen kann. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 10:36, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gut. Schau mal: 300px 300px [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 10:51, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Cool,die sehen echt toll aus,aber vielleicht solltest du Reidos in einer anderen Umgebung knipsen,oder war das Absicht,das man ihn nur schemenhaft erkennt?? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 11:04, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ok, ich knips ihn woanders. Muss jetzt off (gehe zu nem Freund) [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 11:19, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) OK,hier ist der Link,man muss einfach den Namen des entsprechenden Wikis davor schreiben: http://de.sporepaedie.wikia.com/wiki/Sporep%C3%A4die_Wiki:Neuigkeiten Ich hab jetzt mal in die Monaco-Sidebar Geschichten eingefügt,sowie Gemeinschaftsprojekte und Benutzer-Storys(mir sind im mom keine besseren Namen eingefallen).Jetzt fehlen dafür nur noch die entsprechenden Seiten. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 20:04, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wow,hast aber schon viel gearbeitet.Toll,danke.Mach weiter so!!!Ich hab mal ein Logo eingeführt,wenn du willst können wir ein anderes nehmen,aber ich fand im moment kein besseres. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 07:56, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Verwandschaft Können vielleicht dein Stachli und mein Seleneace Optimus verwandt sein,also nur wenn du damit einverstanden bist.Hier ist schonmal ein 8vorläufiges) Bild.Es ist eine Spieler -Kreatur. Datei:Selanceae1.png I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 19:15, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, könnte passen - ja, sie sind verwandt. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 12:17, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) OK,danke. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 12:23, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Ich hab mal ein wenig an unserer Hauptseite rumgebastelt,was sagst du dazu??Ich hab diese kleinen Kästchen nich hinbekommen,kannst du mir vielleicht helfen,falls du weißt wie das geht?? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 12:33, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sieht gut aus, aber die kleinen Kästchen sind saumäßig kompliziert - ich versuch was. Ich mach ein paar Vorlagen zur Hilfe. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 12:39, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ok,danke.Ich kann das überhaupt nicht.Ich bin froh,das ich diese Kästen so einigermaßen hinbekommen habe^^ I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 12:45, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nicht da! Die Überschrift sagt's schon.Ich werde morgen,Samstag,wohl kaum on sein,da ich mich mit Freunden treffen werde und höchstwahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag dann draußen sein werden.Aber ich hoffe,dass wird kein großes Problem werden,denk ich mal,denn Axoma und Sankton sind ja auch noch da.Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen,falls du dich morgen wundern solltest. I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 12:38, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Yoah, ich werd mich morgen auch nach draußen verziehen - ich leb auch in nem Dorf mit - äääh - 1200 Einwohnern, wenn nicht weniger. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 12:43, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Naja,bei uns sind's ein bisschen weniger,ehm,ja,30-49,so ungefähr^^ I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 14:40, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hey Stachli,die so wichtige Arbeit ist geschrieben,muss nicht mehr den ganzen Tag pauken und kann wieder aktiver werden.Kannst du mir vielleicht eine´Naricht schicken,nur um zu gucken ob's funktioniert?Kleine Frage noch:Hast du vll. irgendwas für dieses Wiki geplant,also neue Seiten,Kategorien etc.?Es soll ja nicht alles an dir kleben bleiben,nur weil ich grad ein bisschen zu beschäftigt bin mit anderen Sachen,als dieses Wiki ;) I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 13:33, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mach ich. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 14:54, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... zur Planung: Da hätte ich noch vor, Infoboxen für Fahrzeuge, Raumschiffe, Benutzer und Epics zu machen. Und ich will mit Age of Stachli anfangen, die Taxonomie soweit möglich aufzuarbeiten, meine Kreaturen als Artikel zu schreiben und die Hauptseite aufzuarbeiten.... Und meinen Admin-Pflichten nachgehen. P.S.:Ich hab jetzt Süß&Schrecklich bestellt. Kommt Ende nächster Woche. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 18:20, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stachli,du bist echt ein Meister in deinem Fachgebiet!!!!!!!!Ich kann nur noch stauenen,wie du mich immer wieder überraschst!!! Ich werde wohl vorübergehend das Projekt:Wika,und alles,was damit zu tun hat,wohl oder übel einstellen.Das gute Wetter sowie Freundetreffen hindern mich am Weiterarbeiten,genauso wie der ständige Schuldruck.Sei mir deswegen nicht böse.... Ich werde versuchen,wenigstens einmal in der Woche vorbeizuschauen. Also,bis dann! I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 20:04, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ok. P.S.:Ich hab jetzt GA. Es ist genial. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 10:07, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Schön,wenn's dir gefällt! I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:45, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) SporeWiki Hi Stachli! Nein, dies ist nicht wieder eine Anwerbung aufs Zusammenlegen. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du dem SporeWiki bei den Farbcodes helfen kannst? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:24, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich fliege, ich eile xD. Worum gehts? Sag mir die Aufgabe, ich geh an die Arbeit. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 15:12, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Cool,danke.Hast es ja schon gemacht.Es sieht gut aus und ist einfach klasse.Wenn es schon einen MdM gäbe,wärst du es sicher ^^ I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 16:57, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Abwesend Hi Stachli!Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen,dass ich jetzt für zwei Wochen in den Urlaub fahre und deshalb nicht anwesend sein kann..... Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben,falls du dich irgendwie wundern solltest.Ich denk mal,du wirst es aber ohne mich hier schon schaffen,oder? ^^ Also,bis dann! I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 07:13, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ciao, ich komm klar. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 15:45, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wieder da Melde mich wieder zurück vom Urlaub :D Wollte nur Bescheid sagen,nicht,dass du denkst ich hätte wie viel Wochen Urlaub xD Also,bis dann I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 09:41, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) So, heute haben unsere Baden-Württembergischen "Sommerferien" (die sind doch 3 Wochen zu spät, oder?) angefangen. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 12:13, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC)